El retrato de Sasuke Uchiha
by Kanade n.n
Summary: Sakura esta comprometida con Sasuke, una noche se queda sola en su casa y Sasuke... Ñeh, el resumen esta feo, si quieren saber solo leanlo n.n


**Ah, la verdad esto se me ocurrió viendo un cuadro de mi casa n.n, aunque como antes me pegue en la cabeza contra la puerta no les extrañe la idea un poco rara que tuve después del ''choque de titanes''. Y no tiene nada que ver con el libro de Oscar Wilde, solo el título, una breve mención y que tiene que ver con…eso. **

**SUMMARY:**

**PAREJAS: Sasuke x Sakura**

**ADVERTENCIAS: mmm, ninguna solo que quizás no le entiendan n.n , y muerte de personajes.**

**DISCLAMER: Ah, obviamente Naruto no me pertenece…¡Pero Sasuke si!, ok no, pero algún día…, como sea, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a mi no TOT.**

EL RETRATO DE SASUKE UCHIHA

El joven de ojos negros la miraba desde el cuadro colgado en la pared, su mirada siempre fría y serena permanecía fija en la chica de ojos verdes, oh cierto, el no la miraba a ella por que _el_ era una pintura, un recuerdo triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, agridulce.

_**Yo…**_

Sakura había sido su novia por tres años y finalmente el había pedido su mano, con amor y perseverancia consiguió conquistar el frio corazón de Sasuke Uchiha solo para perder ella el suyo después de un tiempo.

_**Quisiera poder estar siempre a tu lado Sakura…**_

Paseo su mano suavemente por la pintura al oleo acariciando la imagen como si de el se tratase.

_**Quisiera mirarte siempre…**_

Los ojos negros de el permanecían fijos en Sakura, penetrantes, no perdían su fuerza ni en pintura, impactantes como un cielo nocturno sin luna ni estrellas.

_**Quisiera abrazarte siempre…**_

Acariciando suavemente la pintura la joven soltó un suspiro cansado, miro la piel nívea de el que se apreciaba aun en los colores neutros, deseando tocarlo, sentirlo.

_**Quisiera mirarte y mantener tu belleza intacta en el tiempo…**_

Sasuke permanecía joven y apuesto en la pintura, como en su gloria, como ella lo veía. Como si fuera su propio Dorian Grey, joven por siempre.

_**Por siempre…**_

Camino por los largos pasillos de la mansión que habitaban juntos, las velas iluminaban su andar tranquilo y sin prisa, a Sasuke le encantaban las cosas tradicionales del siglo XVIII, la casa parecía un castillo en tonos cálidos.

_**Amándonos…**_

Apoyo su cabeza en la puerta de madera de roble antes de entrar, con dolor, con tristeza , y continuo caminando por el largo y eterno pasillo pasando de largo la puerta sin mirar atrás. Y encima de la chimenea los ojos negros del cuadro de Sasuke Uchiha brillaron, rojizos.

_**Solo tu y yo…**_

Abrió la puerta de su viejo estudio de arte donde había pintado el cuadro al oleo de su prometido, cuerpo completo, un cuadro grande en el cual pensaba pintarse ella misma a su lado por que el se lo había pedido, pero después de todo decidió dejarlo así, ella era una gran pintora y el su inspiración.

_**Juntos…**_

Acaricio el banco de roble donde_ el_ había posado, donde lo habían encontrado…

_**Por siempre…**_

Escucho unos pasos en su dirección, pero no había nadie en la casona mas que ella y _el_ _cuadro de Sasuke_, giro violentamente hacia atrás y pudo ver a Sasuke Uchiha en todo su esplendor, sus profundos ojos noche la miraban con ternura, anhelo y amor. En ese instante Sakura olvido todo menos a Sasuke, corrió a sus brazos y el la recibió anhelante, besándose con cariño y felicidad mientras Sakura lloraba lagrimas de alegría, pero…

El beso se torno insípido hasta tomar un sabor metálico a sangre. Y ella recordó, que lo habían encontrado _ ahogado en su propia sangre_, pero al intentar separarse sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho y cayo al suelo viéndolo a el sonreírle.

_**Porque…**_

-A primera hora de la mañana fue encontrado el cuerpo inerte de Sakura Haruno, una joven pintora y prometida de Sasuke Uchiha que murió por suicidio cortándose la garganta al descubrir que padecía de cáncer, la joven Haruno fue encontrada apuñalada en el pecho en un pequeño estudio de arte al fondo de la mansión Uchiha, se supone que había pasado un día de su deceso cuando el cadáver fue encontrado al no haber sido vista en la escuela a la que asistía. Aun así el cuerpo no da indicios de estar en descomposición a pesar de tener un día de haber sido encontrado…-

En la penumbra de la mansión Uchiha Naruto Uzumaki recogía las cosas que su mejor amigo le había cedido a su muerte, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la chimenea y sobre esta el cuadro de Sasuke.

-¿Pero qué…?

En el cuadro Sasuke sonreía mirando al frente, su sonrisa además de ser arrogante se veía un tanto misteriosa y malvada, pero no fue solo ese cambio lo que sorprendió y aterro a Naruto, a su lado sonriendo dulcemente se encontraba Sakura Haruno siendo tomada de la cintura por el Uchiha, y a Naruto le pareció ver como los ojos de ambos tenían un tinte rojizo a la luz de el fuego.

_**-Te amo Sakura**_

Sasuke no le había vendido su alma al diablo para ser eternamente joven, fue para estar eternamente con Sakura.

_**-Y yo a ti Sasuke-kun…**_

**Ok, termino.**

**Y si, Sasuke se suicido porque no quería que Sakura lo viera morir en un estado… pues ya saben, feo n.n .**

**Espero que les haya gustado el One, y si fue así púchenle al botoncito de abajo aunque sea para regañarme , je je, tengo una preguntita para quien sepa : ¿Podrían decirme como subir capítulos nuevos a un fic? n.n, soy nueva en esto.**

**Como sea, bye!**


End file.
